Hunger
by winschester
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a lot of things. Katniss Everdeen is strong. Katniss Everdeen is a different lullaby. -Modern Day AU. Rated T to be safe. No fixed pairing. Mostly Katniss.


Katniss Everdeen is strong.

Katniss Everdeen is a lot of things, a lot of things that anyone that knows her can list, can say, but first of all? She's strong.

Katniss Everdeen knows what to do under any circumstances.

At least that's what she tells herself.

.

After physics, she leaves the classroom, realizing that this was her last class for the day. She doesn't really like school, but there are archery classes every week and if they weren't there, she wouldn't be in that building.

One of the reasons she hates the school is that everyone's so fake, so, so fake that she thinks that she's not really looking at people, she's looking at dolls. Girls with dyed hair, boys with fake muscles.. It hurts to be there, to look at them.

They repel her.

But there are a few people that she likes, she truly likes. They are the people that she doesn't have to flash a fake smile, laugh at stupid jokes and try to understand. She likes them because they're the closest ones to a friend, to a best friend.

Gale Hawthorne is one of them.

Gale, older than her, is studying for university, and he is really smart. He amazes her sometimes, inspires her in the ways that she didn't know that they were there, he impresses her very easily.

She likes Gale because he thinks like exactly the same that she does, hates the people in the school, loves physical activities, and cares about his family more than he should. They both don't have fathers; so they understand each other in a way that they never actually speak of.

Gale helps her, he helps her in every way that he can. Because she knows that he understands what is happening to them right now, he does because that's what he's been through, so he helps.

She sometimes thinks that there could be something more than a friendship, because she cares about him so much.

And that's when Peeta Mellark comes in her life.

.

Peeta Mellark is exactly opposite of her.

He's perfect.

He paints and bakes and he always double-knots his shoelaces. He also says that he sleeps with the windows open, which is another plus. She doesn't know why, but she likes it.

He's hilarious though, always, always makes her laugh, even when she's too angry at her mom, her sister, ot her sister's friend Buttercup.

He's also a great liar. Whenever she visits him, he lies to his mother who literally hates everything including her children, and she doesn't think that she would let him walk to school with her if he didn't lie.

She doesn't mind, because she doesn't think that she trusts him enough to believe in everything he says.

So when they reach the building that she hates, he plants a kiss on her cheek and smiles, leaving off for Art, while she goes to History with Caesar Flickerman who's new, and who has blue hair and well, he looks like a mad showman.

She doesn't like History. Never did. She doesn't want to learn the history of the long lost town Panem, in the middle of US, because it's so boring that she wants to kill herself.

But when a new Art teacher comes, who's called Cinna and simply does not look like the dolls in there, she knows that she has a new favourite lesson.

Because Cinna draws her a _Mockingjay._

.

She meets Charlie, and calls her Foxface. Because she does indeed have a face like fox, and it suits her.

Foxface doesn't argue.

She's really smart, actually. Smarter than everyone she knows, even Gale, Peeta, Cinna, Prim and Tares (or Buttercup as the others call him,) get imperessed by her intelligence.

Unlike Peeta, it takes only a few minutes for her to trust her.

Because Foxface, her _friend, _says something she always wanted to hear. She says that this is a cruel cruel world, and she wants everyone to be safe.

Then she laughs, because she knows it's not going to be real.

She sees some kind of dissapointment in her eyes.

That's why she trusts her.

.

Finnick Odair is something else.

Finnick, the popular, every girl's dream Finnick Odair actually turns out as a really decent guy.

He jokes and keeps his face straight when the subject's serious, tries to help everyone he actually knows, and well, Finnick's something else.

Because Finnick, unlike the guys who sleep with every woman they can, is inlove with someone who Katniss never expected he'd be.

Finnick loves Annie Cresta.

Annie Cresta is even a way more different story than Finnick Odair.

She has a psychological disease because she has seen things that Katniss thinks that she would probably kill herself if she saw them, and Annie Cresta is the most, the most strong woman she's ever seen in her life.

She trusts her the second she walks in the room.

Because her first words are, _"Everyone in this school looks so fake."_

.

Johanna Mason.

Johanna Mason does not need any words to describe her.

The moment she walks over her and whispers, "Katniss Everdeen, you make me want to throw up." and smirks, she raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms, Johanna laughs.

Johanna Mason is _perfect._

_._

Katniss hates Haymitch Abernathy.

He lies all the time and there's this alcohol air that never leaves him, even when he's sober.

Haymitch is a family friend, or whatever, because her mother's a doctor and she has a lot of patients, and Haymitch is, or was, probably one of them.

She hates him because he's too much like her.

.

Katniss Everdeen is a lot of things.

Katniss Everdeen is strong.

Katniss Everdeen is what people call a _stone, _a _rock._

Katniss Everdeen is another lullaby.

.


End file.
